castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Knight
The Red Knight is one of 28 playable characters in the game Castle Crashers. His magic powers are "electrically-based" and his starting weapon is the Round Mace. Description The Red Knight is one of the four basic starting knights. The Red Knight uses lightning-based magic, and his default weapon is a gray mace. Many players use this knight because of his "crowd control". He can stun enemies with his magic (see below). Involvement This character is one of the four starting knights. Many people like this character for mainly 2 reasons. #He has crowd control #He apparently has an everlasting magic effect Magic Powers All powers become stronger as the player levels up their Magic stat. The Red Knight's magic revolves around electricity and all attacks have a chance of stunning enemies or preventing them from moving. Splash Attack "Lightning" Element: Electricity Max Hits: Depends on amount of Magic power and how long button is held Damage/hit: Base Magic Damage / 3 Lightning bolt held out in front of you for as long as the button is held. Takes normal magic power cost to start it, but then continues to drain magic power slowly for as long as it is held. Each upgrade adds to the range (length of the lightning bolt) but not to the number of hits (which is affected by how long it can be held until magic power runs out). At 25 magic can do about 20 hits before it runs out. This locks normal enemies in place while it is active and can affect as many enemies get in range. Although it does less damage per hit than is normal for Splash spells, it is unique in being able to hit knockback-able enemies multiple times. The result makes this easily the most devastating spell in the game against normal enemies, and very effective in multiplayer duels. This spell is also very effective against bosses such as Bear Boss or Groom, as they can be held in place with it and shocked. It is also useful against nearly any boss that does not require special conditions or jumping to fight (i.e. catfish) because, although the attack will not hold them in place, its decent range and rapid damage will literally drain their health bar. Industrial castle is also an easy boss because the splash attack will tear down the health bar in seconds if held. Downsides include being resistible by some enemies (although it doesn't end up mattering much since they are held in place anyway) and that you must hold still while using it then wait for magic power to regen to do it again. This spell always goes in a straight line, thus is not affected by slopes and pits, but it is stopped by walls and the volleyball game line. After being gooed by an Antlion, the electricity attacks, appear green, untill the effect wears off. However, it has no additional powers, just a different colour. Projectile Attack "Electric Bolt" Element: Electricity Damage: Base Magic Damage A small ball of electricity sparks along in a straight line. Since there is no secondary effect and Lightning damage is resisted by some enemies, this is a fairly lackluster magical projectile compared to most. will knock down most enemies. Magic Jump "Lightning Jump" Element: Electricity Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with an electrified boost, knocking over enemies caught in it. See also * Characters * Skeleton Unlock Path Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Lightning